Keyboard inputs for electronic equipment are familiar in the art. Earlier in the development of the art, electronic equipment was relatively large. When such equipment is large, there is sufficient space to allow mechanical movement of the keys such as exists in a typical typewriter or desk calculator.
With hand held equipment, space is at such a premium that little or no space is available for key travel. As a result a number of flat keyboards have been invented. Most of these flat keyboards fail to provide for a satisfactory response or "feel" for most users. From a human factors viewpoint, it is highly desireable if the keys when actuated provide a feedback to the user. The absence of such feedback seems to require the user to spend more time examining the device to make certain that the keys depressed have registered with the device.